


Heaven's Not for Sinners

by allhalehobrien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Explicit Language, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Or more like Devils actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalehobrien/pseuds/allhalehobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the dawn of time there have always been a war between light and dark, heaven and hell, angels and demons. But what happens when the lines blur and the only one a soldier of Heaven can trust is a warrior of Hell? Will they be able to work together in order to extinguish a greater evil or will their differences be too hard to overcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Not for Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some cussing (some of them are devils, their foul mouths aren't really made for soft ears), so if that's not your cup of tea... I'm actually not sure of how good this is, so if you do read it even though it's a original work and just a prologue, I'd _really_ appreciate feedback.
> 
> Further tags will also be included in the future as the story unfolds, the rating will probably go up too.

The air seemed to vibrate. Electricity filled the alley and the creatures that lived in the backstreets scattered in panic in an attempt to escape the sudden strange of air and space. The air got thicker and the electric currents pulled closer together and in the center of all the electric power a portal started to show. When it seemed like the air would explode from all the electric power that was gathered in the same place, a dark figure stepped out of the portal and into the alley. Close behind the figure smaller shadowed shapes followed through the portal. The shadowed shapes stayed a while around the dark figure, circling it like a shadowed aura, until after receiving a small nod from the figure they scattered in the wind, all going different ways to create disturbance and mischief in the world of humans.

The dark figure stepped out from the shadows showing it was a light-haired man, not looking older then mid-twenties, and wearing black leather clothing with straps and buckles. The man could have been an average young man if it weren't for the slightly small features that gave him away from regular humans. His emerald green eyes that searched the alley with a mild amusing look in them had a slit pupil, giving them a more feline look on them. A black devil’s tail were protruding from just above the hem of the back of his pants, the leathery limb ending in a sharp point that would more then likely be able to use in battle as a weapon. A pair of dark gray devil’s horns decorated his skull, the horns twisted and slightly curved. But the most obvious feature that gave him away were the gigantic black bat-looking wings on his back, with sharp claws on their tips. The devil looked out to the streets where passing humans hadn't even noticed his appearance in their hurry to their important meetings and plans. A sneer appears on his face when he realizes he actually made it. He’s in the human world, the world belonging to the creatures Lucifer, his Lord, despised for taking his Father’s love away. He notices a small disturbance taking part just in front of the alley were a young man tries to swipe an old lady’s purse. The woman is shouting for help, trying to get someone to help her out, but people just passes by her without taking a second look on the dispute. And after a second and harder pull the young man snatches the purse and starts running across the street. He successfully avoids the cars in his flight and safely gets to the other side were he continues his get-away.

A delighted grin spreads across the devil’s face and sharp fangs can be seen appearing in the corner of his mouth.

_I will have so much fun in this place._

Then his form and clothing starts to change. His wings, tail and horns seem to grow back, disappearing into his clothing and skull, and his leather clothing change into a normal white T-shirt, dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Leather gloves appear on his hands and with a slow movement he puts on a pair of aviator glasses successfully hiding his still devilish eyes in the process. Ready to go out into the street he stops in his tracks when a presence he hadn't recognized before made his senses tingle. A crooked smile appears on his lips and he turns his gaze up into the sky.

“So there’s an angel in town… Guess I got some work to do then.”

His smile turns to a smirk and fire appears around him, the flames licking his body and growing increasingly in size and strength, the devil in the end disappearing in the flames. The last thing that was heard was the devil’s laughter before the flames extinguished, and the man was gone.


End file.
